The technology relates to an image forming unit that forms an image by an electrophotographic method, to an image forming apparatus provided with the image forming unit, and to an exposure unit that is used in the image forming unit and the image forming apparatus.
Various image forming apparatuses, such as an electronic printer and a facsimile apparatus, that form images by an electrophotographic method each use an exposure unit. The exposure unit may include light-emitting elements such as light-emitting diode (LED) elements and a lens array. For example, reference is made to Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication Nos. 2007-271964 and H11-188910.